


Thai Series Prompts

by puu264



Category: Kiss Me Again The Series (TV), Love by Chance The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puu264/pseuds/puu264
Summary: Lately, I've been reading a lot of  Thai fanfic and somehow came up with ideas about certain pairings but I know myself and I rarely continue my ideas bcs I often dissatisfied with character development in my ideas. So these are a compilation of prompts that I hope someone would continue or co-write if possible.If by any chance you want to continue my prompts I just ask you to give me some notification me so I can follow ur story :)) (maybe comments in the chapters with the link of your story)If by any chance I want to follow through my ideas into a well-designed story, I would make a new title, not continue it in this bookI know there's nothing new under the sun so u might found my ideas kinda familiar. Please bear with me bcs I've read a lot of books n watched a lot of movies those might be my inspirations hheLast but not least, English is not my first language but I try to write as grammatically correct as possible so if u found any mistake that needs correction please tell me how to correct it.thank you for your attention <3<3





	1. The Case of Krist being Singto Manager

Singto the current popular actor just changed his management and got a new manager. Krist was the new manager appointed for Singto. Krist being his usual self, befriended Singto right away when he was appointed to him. The calm and collected Singto was fascinated by his new manager. Krist tried his best managing Singto schedule and promotion because Singto is the first actor he managed by himself after he finished his probation. 

Unbeknownst to Singto, Krist was a child actor and was well known in a certain niche. When an offer to act in a BL series came up for Singto, he felt uncertain whether he can play it or not. Krist assure Singto that he can do it. Krist help Singto to reenact his lines and got to spend more time with Singto. He successfully got cast in the series and starting his first workshop. 

In the workshop, Krist met, Godt, his co-actors in past n Singto thought Krist acts too chummy to people he just met because Singto didn't know about Krist past. When Singto asked Krist how he knew Godt, Krist just answered that he is an old acquaintance. Dissatisfied, Singto then asked Godt how he acquainted Krist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I think need some development:
> 
> 1\. Singto and Krist moments that would spark certain feelings between them  
> 2\. Reasons why Krist stopped being an actor and decide to become a manager  
> 3\. Of course the act of jealous Singto. I like how Singto talked in some interviews, he sounded so calm, mature and collected (just like a cold water as Krist said). So I hope to describe how such a calm person shows his jealousy without hurting Krist feeling but fierce towards Godt LOL


	2. The Case of Kongpob and Arthit Liking Same Author

If by some chance South of The Border, West of The Sun by Haruki Murakami is adapted into a movie in Thailand. Actor Kongpob was chosen as the male lead, Hajime. The movie soon become hit. The literature student Arthit is a big fan of Haruki Murakami and when the movie became a hit he participates in all of the events related to the movie. 

Once in an interview, Kongpob was asked how he studied the character of Hajime. He answered that he read the book and Murakami's other books. He confessed that he become a fan of Murakami After Dark aside from South of The Border, West of The Sun. 

At some point, Kongpob and other movie cast held a fan meeting following the popularity of the movie. The participants were chosen from some quiz from a radio show. Thinking that meeting up with the movie cast is the closest thing Arthit could get to embrace his Haruki Murakami's fanboy side, he participated in the quiz and luckily win a chance to come to the fan meeting. 

The fan meeting was held on a small scale so the fans could interact with the movie cast better. Arthit was seated across Kongpob. Surrounded by Kongpob fans, Arthit couldn't discuss his favorite scenes in the movie or the lost scenes that weren't put into the movie. So Arthit often is seen playing with his phone especially when fans asked personal questions to Kongpob. 

Once in awhile Kongpob would steer back the conversation to the movie. Arthit would light up every time they start to discuss the movie. Finally, Arthit got a chance to asked Kongpob about Hajime 

"Do you think Hajime ever love his wife?" 

"Afterall this time, how do you define Hajime's feeling towards Shimamoto?" 

"Where do you think she's gone to?" 

Noticing Arthit interest towards the storyline and disinterest towards his career life, Kongpob start a discussion about the book because as a new fan he didn't have anyone to talked about the book. After the fan meeting, Kongpob tried to get Arthit through his manager but Arthit is nowhere to be seen. 

Sometime later, Kongpob saw Arthit and somehow could get a hold of him in a restroom. Seeing Kongpob in the toilet didn't cause any steer to Arthit meanwhile Kongpob felt amazement and thought that meeting Arthit is fate. Thinking it was his only chance, Kongpob asked for Arthit Line ID reasoning that he wanted to discuss Murakami's other Book. Although confused why a well-known actor wanted his contact, Arthit gave it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I think needed some development:
> 
> 1\. How Kongpob would flirt with Arthit  
> 2\. The background story about Arthit so he's not described as a person that couldn't enjoy his life bcs he only enjoys reading book. Arthit love Haruki Murakami due to the humbleness of his storyline  
> 3\. Scenes showing that Arthit is so clueless about love  
> 4\. Scenes where Arthit compliment Kongpob when he acted as Hajime because Hajime's characters were so different than Kongpob's (tbh this is my guilty pleasure bcs I always love it when an actor could play a character so different than himself) 
> 
> if anyone plans to continue this story, I suggest you read South of The Border, West of The Sun first because the story is interesting and would explain why Arthit amazed with Kongpob acting


	3. Recall Bias

Forth - F  
Beam - B

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

B - Let's break up.

F - What did you say Beam? *dumbfounded face* 

B - Let's break up. Don't you think you can't handle me any longer?

F - What do you mean naa Beam? I thought everything gone well with us. How come you brought up such an issue?

B - You know, I always thought that when we want to maintain a relationship the two people should compromise each other so they have a mutual understanding on how to undergo their relationship. Don't you think its a good way to have a relationship?

F - Yes, Beam. I also think the same. Then what are you dissatisfied with our relationship? Did I do something that frustrated you? Please forgive Forth naa.. Please tell me what's wrong and I will fix it.

B - Can't you see it? It's me, not you, whose in the wrong. You compromise a lot of things for me Forth but I didn't do the same for you in return.

F - What are you talking about Beam? Everything I did for you made me happy. Sometimes I even think that what I did was done for my happiness, not you. I often think that I'm too egotistical.

B - Forth, do you know recall bias? It's a systematic error due to differences in accuracy or completeness of recall to memory of past events or experiences. Are you sure those happy moments with me that you remember weren't something you exaggerate? Are you sure there were no bad moments that you belittle?

F - What.. 

B - Can you recall last week? What did I do to make you happy? What did I do that pissed you off? Did our happy moments exceed our bad moments?

F - Beam, I don't know how you remember our last week but last week was a week full of happiness for me. How do you measure our happy and bad moments? Because just sitting next to you makes my heart swell with happiness and when you reprimand me it just the way to show your love. When I saw some girls flirt with you, it just reminds me to treasure you even more Beam. So if you asked me how my week was, it was a happy week because everything that happened will always back to my love for you

B - Ok *said Beam with blushing face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I think need some development
> 
> 1\. mentions ForthBeam lovely scenes and arguing scenes  
> 2\. this is basically just a scene of ForthBeam fiction, I would be happy if someone uses it in their story :)) (please, don't forget to mention me and give me the link)


	4. The Case of Ex-Idol Krist

Krist is the son of actor dad and singer mom thus he used to showbiz life in Thailand since he was a baby. At the age of 14, Krist was scouted by a big Korean agency and became a trainee as well as continuing his education in Korea. After 4 years of training, he debuted to a 5 member boygroup. However, after 3 years of working as an idol and studying in Comm and Arts, he got the news about his grandmother declining health. His grandmother was his world when he was a kid. So he cut off his contract in Korea and spent the remaining days of his grandmother in Thailand. After several months, his grandmother getting worse and she finally died peacefully next to Krist.

To fill up the emptiness left by his grandmother, Krist continues his education. Luckily, a university in Thailand accepted his transfer even though he's been deferred for 2 semesters. In the University some students recognized him as an ex-Korean boygroup member and some others despise him for being unprofessional because he cut off his contract before the time is up. To avoid conflicts, Krist mostly kept to himself and often found alone. However, Krist love towards his study can't be stopped thus he aced some class such as acting, singing, and dancing. This leads to jealousy from several students.

One day some bullies almost take it too far by trying to gang up on Krist and hit him but someone stopped them. Krist said his thanks and introduced himself. That someone just chuckled and replied "Of course I know you. You caused quite a stirred up among the students when you transferred here. I'm Singto Prachaya by the way. In case you didn't notice I'm second place in our acting class". "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you" guilt laced Krist words "But I recognize your name. Thanks again for your help".

When Krist about to leave, Singto called out to him "Hey, don't you think you wasted your talents by not follow through your career? And I know you love doing acting, singing and dancing because I saw your satisfied expression everytime you finished our class routine no matter how the result is". Shocked by sudden opinion, Krist answered "I just need more time to collect myself", "Well, if you're done taking your time you can meet me again because I would like to work together with you" then Singto leave a dumbfounded Krist alone.

Curious about Singto last word, Krist tries to find out more about Singto and started paying attention to Singto in their classes. Krist found out that Singto is a talent in a well-known entertainment company in Thailand. In one acting class session, Krist got a chance to partner up with Singto and Krist was amazed by how Singto delivered the character even though the character was so different than the real Singto and he could feel Singto's presence in the character. Finally, Krist made up his mind and approached Singto "Does your offer still stands?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I think need development
> 
> 1\. we need more conversation between Krist and Singto  
> 2\. I simply feel incomplete by how I deliver the story
> 
> P.S. actually I already have ideas about follow up chapters of this story but if I made this one-shot into a multi-chapters story I'm gonna post it as a new work...
> 
> Do you think this prompt/one-shot good enough to continue as a multi-chapters story? I'm gonna post this as a new work if I received 5 yeses in my comment section.
> 
> Thank you


	5. The Case of Polygot Kao

Additional info

"bla bla" -> direct sentences

_"bla bla"_ - > internal thought

bla bla -> sentences spoken in a foreign language (I'm not gonna specify the language bcs I only speak 2 languages LOL )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG I can't believe my work already piled up like a mountain AGAIN. I'm going abroad only for 3 days for god sake" whined Kao when he saw his works on his desk.

Meet Kao, he's an interpreter in GMM. He's fluent in 9 languages, Thailand, Tagalog, Indonesia, English, Norwegian, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese and Korean. He also able to speak slang words in those languages that's why he often accompanied the talents when they have fan meeting abroad. He noticed his ability to learn languages since he was an elementary student so he studied world culture at university thus explained his proficiency in popular slang.

He's been working in GMM for 3 years. He initially thought that being an interpreter in the entertainment industry would make him travel to various countries but he didn't expect that his desk job would pile up every time he returned.

"I better make the out country report soon so I could finish this fuckery too" cursed Kao. After a few hours doing his job in his cubicle, Kao started hearing noises "It seems some talents doing their share of IG live" guessed Kao.

"Guys look, our favorite translator has returned from his out country job. Kao, say Hi to fans that watched this live" said Earth after barged into Kao's cubicle. Noticing that he's being filmed, Kao put his sweetest smile to the camera and said his greetings. He saw that there are some fans from China, Indonesia, Japan and Korea so he said his greeting in those languages too. "Kao, a fan said that you have a sweet smile and asked how many languages that you speak?" asked Earth. "Thank you for the compliment, and I speak 9 languages" replied Kao.

Earth continued his IG live and left Kao to do his job. After he finished with his IG live, Earth came to Kao cubicle again and invited him to a lunch "Kao have you had your lunch? Let's eat together. Its 2 PM already" "Oh Okay, let me save this file first".

While walking to the cafeteria, Earth also invited his other friends to lunch so Pete, Off, Gun, Tew, Day, Kongpob, and Arthit following behind. At that hour, the cafeteria was almost empty so they occupied the middle table. Kao was seated between Pete and Earth. Pete on his right and Earth on his left.

After several spoons into his food, Kao received a message and he hurriedly replied it. "Earth, I'm gonna received a call so I'm gonna move to the table in the corner" informed Kao. "Oh Okay, do you want me to wait for you to finish the call?" asked Earth. "I bet you guys have other things to do, so you can go ahead. Don't need to wait for me" Kao got his tray and moved to another table.

Pete silently observing Kao and saw him put out notes and pen while receiving the call. Due to the empty dining hall, Pete could hear Kao's voice and after a while, his other friends also stopped chattering and try to eavesdrop on Kao's conversation. However, Kao already talking in a different language so his friends could only make a face filled with amazement "Do any of you know what language Kao speaks now?" asked Off. "I think its European because I know a little bit of Japanese, Korean and Mandarin and it didn't sound like it" Answered Kongpob.

Finally, Kao finished his call and noticed that his friends are still there, so he returned to his seat. "Don't you guys have other schedules?" asked Kao. "My schedule for today is cleared so I just hang around. Btw what language did you speak just now?" replied Off. "Huh? It was Norwegian" answered Kao. "Did you received a call from your beau so move away when you received the call?" said Off. "Haha no, I'm as single as a dollar and I'm not looking for a change. It was from the hospital. I volunteered as an emergency translator in several hospitals around here in case they need help translating for foreigner patients" answered Kao.

"I noticed that you don't have Thai accent when you speak a foreign language. How did you do it?" asked Gun. "Hmm, maybe its because I moved around to several countries while I was a kid so I don't really have an accent so I think I lost the ability to sound cute in Thai, 55555"

" _He got beauty, brain and loving heart. Can anyone get any more perfect than that?_ " Pete internally thought. " _Oh shit, he can. His smile could blind people miles away. Geez_ " Pete thought when he saw Kao smiling when he observed Off and Gun interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I think need improvement:
> 
> 1\. Tbh, I think this is just a background of a story, not the story itself. so I'm open to suggestions where should I bring this story  
> 2\. I initially thought about Pete and Earth (Waii) fight over Kao, but I think PetexKao interactions couldn't be compared to Apo (New aka Kao) x Waii interactions. So I can't think of scenes where Kao gonna looks like he favors Earth over Pete..
> 
> Oh well, here is another prompt to offer


	6. The One With Switch (Gun ver.)

Gun Atthaphan started his debut as an actor and model when he was 10 years old. He was known for his calm attitude and sweet smile. Even though he was pampered by his mother and manager, Gun never been selfish and always been responsible for his school and works. Due to his warm personality, he was well-liked by his friends and teachers at school. When an offer to play in a fantasy mini-series came, Gun feel so happy because he got to play a character with a superpower.

After the shooting process ended Gun still hooked with his "superpower" and asked people around him to play along with his act. Initially, his mother and manager play along with his act, but even after the promotional period of the series ended Gun still act like his characters in the series. One day, Gun asked his friends at school to play along and causing the said friend hurt. When his manager told him to let go of his character, Gun started throwing tantrums and crying saying that this is the real him. Gun's mother and manager started worrying about Gun changes in attitude and personality so they brought Gun to a psychologist.

"It seems like he gets too comfortable as his character and couldn't get out of his character. Kids his age haven't developed his personality thus he easily affected by his surrounding" conclude the psychologist. "So what should we do? We can't let him stay in that character for too long. That character has a bad habit that might damage his mental dan physical development. Even one of his friend got hurt because he indulged Gun's request" replied Gun's mother. "Let me handle it," said the psychologist.

"Gun needed a behavioral change. For now, I'm going to start sessions with him to make him let go of his current characters. After that, you need to get him a few months break from his acting career until he acts like the Gun you used to know. If later on, he wants to continue his acting career you need to make sure that he has an on/off switch for his characters. You should get him an item specified for his then character. It can be anything, a ring or a bracelet or a pendant, as long as it isn't used daily by Gun. Make sure that he wears it when he gets into his then character and takes it off when he finished his acts." said the psychologist.

After several sessions with the psychologist, Gun returned to his usual self. He was no longer a kid living in the fantasy realm. His mother decided that he took a break for a year and finished his elementary school before having discussions about future works.

When Gun started his Junior High School, he didn't show any signs that he remembered his odd behavior before. So sometimes Gun questions his mother why he didn't do the acting job again. Gun love acting that much. After dozens request from Gun to start acting again, his mother finally conceded and let him choose a script to restart his acting career. 

Finally, Gun decided to act in family themed drama series. His mother don't forget to follow through the psychologist instructions. She decided to gave him a necklace with unique pendant so it could be hidden from plain view. She then told him to wear it only when he acts or tries to get into his characters.

Gun thinks that his mother make an odd request but he followed her request anyway. 

Gun always touch the pendant through his shirt when he thought of how to develop his characters and it became his habit. 

After several characters in dramas Gun's manager could notice the difference in Gun when he was into the characters or being himself. Every time Gun take off his necklace, it feels like a switch been turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this chapter hasn't reached the main point of what I want to write, so I might post this as a new multi-chapters work
> 
> I rarely pay attention to the word count of the fanfics I read, but do you think around 700 words is good enough or too short?


End file.
